The Fallen Snow Wolf
by My Frozen Perfection
Summary: Life at the Abbey, how things were for the two lovers Yuriy and Bryan. Will Yuriy be turned into the coldhearted machine and ruin his and Bryan's relationship?


This story is based on how my life was back when I lived in Moscow, Russia. Back then, I wasn't always called "Kitten", I used to be called the Snow Wolf; for many reasons to be exact. I love the snow and I used to run outside and play in it whenever possible. My life was like the Demolition Boys when they were in the Abbey, and what is shown in this story. I'm reflected off of Yuriy (Tala). I've never seen anime before until my last years of living in Russian and then moving here I've gotten more into it; obsessed if you will. And Beyblade is my favorite of all, because I can relate to many characters and it's always fun to match them up with somebody else so random.

Warnings: Sexual assault, rape, cursing, God-moding, abuse, and yaoi.

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade; nor will I ever, sadly.

_The Fallen Wolf_

It was cold and dark; that was the best way to ever really discribe this place, emotions wern't allowed. Some may think that sounds simple; if you think that, you're wrong, you are so wrong. You couldn't love, cry, laugh happily, all you could do was frown and be cold-hearted, that was the only emotion that was accepted. Young children were recruited into this Abbey, their parents told that it's a camp like school to teach their children the ways of the world. Never were they ever told of the tourchres and many deaths that went on there. The children there were of many different age groups; started from the age of eight and up.

Yuriy was the leader of the Demolition Boys; Boris saw Yuriy as perfection. Perfection was the key to power and power was the key to the world; or so they said. Guards were placed everywhere; ready to beat the shit out of anyone who dared to defy their or Boris' powers. Everyone's life style had tragedies in them; a lot actually, and only a few of them had opened up to some they may have befriended before having their emotions taken from them. Bryan and Yuriy were the closest that there was. Everyone ended up crying every once in a while, Boris knew this from the beginning and so placed everyone in their own seperate rooms. The boys would always run to someone who they trusted whenever they would have a nightmare or when they had to cry and let something out. Of course they snuck by the security camras with ease, it was the guards that they had to watch out for. If the one crying fell asleep in the other's bed, the comforter would set the other back into his bed so they wouldn't get into any trouble.

There was a jerk in the blankets and a figure was whimpering like mad as they squirmed around in bed. It was Yuriy and he seemed to be having yet another nightmare of the past, one on which it was hard to wake up from. Yuriy's nightmares are neverending; Yuriy would know he's sleeping and try to wake up, but only end up in another nightmare, so, he's never been comforted, seeing as he's never been able to wake up until morning, which was too late.

Bryan was walking down the corridor and he heard something ringing into his ears, whimpering and soft cries. Stopping in his tracks; Bryan then turned and opened Yuriy's door, making sure the camra wasn't in his direction first and then slipping inside, closing the door again. Yuriy was curled up in his blankets and pillow, wiggling about in an uncomfortable manner.

"Yuriy?"

Bryan spoke out. Not getting an answer the male sat on Yuriy's bed and gently shook the other boy; red messy strands only becoming messier. Yuriy then shot up with a scream, panting heavily as his wide eyes looked about the room only to them fall upon Bryan.

"Shhh..Vsyo boodet harasho."

Bryan whispered and wrapped his arms tightly around Yuriy's waist, rocking the boy back and forth. Yuriy only sobbed and set his curled hands ontop of Bryan's chest, like a lost child in emotional pain. Bryan gently cooed into Yuriy's ear and continued to whisper soft things into it. Yuriy's eyes slid shut once more, afaird of the nightmares coming back. But as Yuriy slept in Bryan's arms, the nightmares never came back that night.

It was morning and the bell rang through out the empty cold halls, it was time to wake up and have breakfast. Yuriy's eyes slowly opened, only to wince shut as the sun's rays shimmered into his ocean blue eyes. Finaly adjusting, Yuriy was shocked that Bryan was still there, why was he?

"Bryan.. Privet?"

Bryan opened his eyes and smiled slightly; only to then notice it on his face and it turned back into a frown; mentaly smacking himself in the face. Yuriy was emotional, but, he was still cold-hearted as the rest of them, slip your 'mask' off and you're ratted out and then punished.

"Kak dila?"

Bryan asked, slipping off from the bed and stretching his arms out.

"Narmani."

Yuriy responded and stood as well, walking over to his dresser and taking his brush to fix his messy red strands.

"Panyatna."

Bryan said quietly and slipped out of the room. Yuriy sighed and set his brush down, a hand stroking through his own hair.

"Shast."

Yuriy said to himself and ran out of his room and down the hallway to the lobby. Yuriy opened the doors and all eyes were on him. Yuriy's lips quickly curved into a frown and he walked over to sit next to Spencer and Ian.

"Bryan?"  
Yuriy asked tilting his head with a leg crossing over the other. Spencer didn't open his eyes and yet he pointed to Bryan who was getting their breakfast.

"Sympatichna"

Yuriy said which a bit of cockyness behind his voice.

"Eta ..."

Spencer said back with the same amount of sarcasim. Bryan came over with a tray for each himself, Spencer, Ian , and Yuriy.

"Spashiba"

They all said at once, Bryan only nodding in responce.  
"Ivanov Yuriy."

Yuriy twitched and then turned around to find three guards there.

"Boris, see chas."

Yuriy gulped very quietly and stood, all eyes watching as Yuriy was grabbed and dragged out of the lobby.

"Yuriy."  
Boris spoke and turned around, his eyes narrowed into slits.

"You fucking whore."

Yuriy winced at the words and was then thrown into the tourchure chamber. There wasn't any light at all, only darkness. A boot was shoved into Yuriy's face, making the boy fly back and hit the nearby wall.

"Shto eta?"  
Yuriy whispered and held a hand to his own head.

"Speak english to me, boy. It's annoying how most of you are still speaking Russian."

Yuriy glared and stood onto his feet; it surprised him that Boris could see in the dark; how could he? Was Boris that used to it?

"What did I do?"

Yuriy asked a different question and then got a fist in his stomach, a small bit of saliva excaping from Yuriy's lips. The redhead fell back, Boris cracking his knuckles together slightly.

"The camras showed Bryan leaving from your bedroom this morning after the bell rang for breakfast. Yuriy cursed under his breath and knelt onto his knees.  
"It isn't what it seemed like, sir."

Boris growled and his foot was pushed up against Yuriy's chin, making contact and making the boy fly back once more, only to be caught by the collar with the hand of Boris, the lights then flashed on brightly.

"Shut the hell up, boy! What are you trying to do, make me look stupid?"

Yuriy held back any comments he was edging to let out.  
"You disgusting twirp. What the fuck is wrong with you? Would you like for me to turn you into a cyborg like I was talking about earlier?"

Yuriy's eyes widened, Boris wanted to make Yuriy into the perfect machine for the world tournament that was coming up very soon.

"I will do it, too. The tube is already filled with the chemicals that the scientists have been working for it."

Yuriy's eyes quickly looked to the floor as fear filled them up. Boris smirked and lifted Yuriy's head up slightly.

"Bitch.. Fine, would you rather be punished or being turned into the cyborg?"

This was a hard desision to make, to live without emotions forever and to not be human, or to have blood, sweat, pain, and whip marks over your body? Yuriy closed his eyes tightly.

"Punishment.."

Boris smirked wider.  
"Good boy."

For the rest of the night, screams were echoed throughout the Abbey. Everyone either covering their ears with their pillows or crying themselves to sleep with pity for the poor boy. Bryan was different. Bryan sat in Yuriy's room, hugging the redhead's stuffed bunny close to him and crying softly. He hated it when Yuriy was hurt, and this was the first time he's ever cried in a long time. Ever since he had figured out his feelings for Yuriy, many emotions have been ransacking his mind, and it wasn't good. Bryan looked acrossed Yuriy's walls and saw the many pictures of him and the Demolition Boys together and he just noticed this, in all the pictures, Yuriy was right next to Bryan and his eyes were always on him. Yuriy was always watching him. Watching. Him. Watching. Another scream. Bryan let out a cry with Yuriy and burried his head into the bunny's floppy stuffed ears.

Yuriy's Journal

We're basically slaves, make one false move or show one sign of an emotion or weakness and you're punished serverly, wheither it be by whip, hand, knife, or salted water with opened wounds. The tourchures go on for ages. Those who have tried to excape were shot down and told everyone; included their parents that he went wandering off outside and there was a drive by shooting; my ass. It was believed anyways, though. We have a dark box, and I guess you could call it the worse of all tourchures. You're locked in a large room and there isn't any sign of light, no windows or anything. Pitch black, anyone could come in and get you while you're sleeping and beat you or do whatever they please to do. I haven't been in there, but, Bryan has; he was so pissed when he found out that he hadn't done anything wrong and was put in there as a lab rat, to see his reaction to such a place. Four kids had died in there, going insane, you arn't allowed food or any special services. You had to go to the bathroom in there and smell the fumes, which made you drive more up the walls. How would you kill yourself in a place with nothing inside it? Easy; smashing your head against the hard concreate walls. Four kids, four walls. Each wall leaving a mark of death upon them.  
The shortest amount of time that someone has been inside that room is 24 hours, the maxium is around 70 something hours straight. Bryan was only in there for 24 hours. When you're inside, you think about your painful past; that's all you could possibly do in there is think. You would think about the death, the suicude and everything, you would want to die, you would drive your mind insane of wanting to die yourself. Many who wern't even in this room ended up killing themselves anyways; Toniz killed himself scraping his wrist with the edge tip of the bedside table. Koji found a knife and did the whole slashing wrists thing. Only those strong enough in there survived. Yes, we were raped and yet there arn't any diseases going around like AIDS or STDs. Nothing like that. We have scientises and doctors in here that test us of anything after Boris or some guards rape us. There was a boy in here named Bolshoy, and he was specialy handicaped, he didn't last long. Bolshoy would do anything that was told, because if he didn't Boris said he would go after his mommy and "rip her fucking throat out" as Boris told it. Boris raped the boy and then he lost control of his steering and fell down the stares. My ass. That's another big fat lie that Boris and them had made up. They killed him, damn it. They're murderers and phycopaths.

End of Yuriy's entry

"Yuriy, wake up!"

Yuriy groaned softly and slowly opened his eyes with a flutter. He was still in the tourcher chamber. Guess they wanted him awake for his next punishment. Yuriy looked down over his body; he had been whipped, cut with knives and punched and kicked all over. He was bleeding from nearly head to toe.  
"Are.. you going to throw me in the salt water, sir?"

Yuriy questioned with a wince.

"Not today. It's time for training. Get out there."

Yuriy nodded,  
"Yes sir!"  
He managed to yell out and then watched as Boris left the room. Yuriy eased himself up, trying to at least get into a sitting position.

"Hnn! God!"

Yuriy cried out as a shooting pain ran through his intire body, it was like he was laying in spikes and needles, that they were all through his body and he was trying to get them out all at once. He couldn't sit up at all. Yuriy heard boots cluncking against the floor outside; someone was coming for him maybe? Yuriy tried to sit up; he didn't want to be punished for not following an order to come and train.

"Yuriy..?"

A voice asked with a light shutter in the back of their throat.

"I'm sorry! I'm coming to training! Just hang on!"

Yuriy yelled out and tried to get up again; only to scream and fall onto his stomach once more. The blue eyes opened half way and saw Bryan before him.

"God, Yuriy.."

He whispered and quickly lifted Yuriy up, so he would feel less pain. Yuriy whimpered and rested his head against Bryan's chest, his eyes closing the rest of the way.

"I'm taking you to your room and giving you a bath. You're not training today."

Yuriy let out a small sound.  
"But.. What about Boris? You don't have control at all, if you defy him you will be in big trouble."

Bryan shrugged his shoulders and headed down the hallway, Yuriy held in his arms gently.  
"I don't care."

Boris watched as the bladers finished their match, making no emotion to cross over his face.

"Very good. Our next bladers are Bryan and Yuriy."

There was silence and Boris gritted his teeth.

"Bryan and Yuriy!"

Still nothing; all of the boys looked around trying to find Bryan and Yuriy but they were not seen. Boris' eyes lowered into slits of anger.

"They will pay."

Yuriy was laying in bed, Bryan curled up next to him in a protective manner.

"So.. This is where you are."

Bryan and Yuriy's heads snapped up, only to see Boris.

"Sir.. Yuriy is badly hurt after his punishment, he needs to rest."

Boris shut the door behind him.

"That's no excuse. Both of you get out there and train, or else I'll punish you both right here and now."

Bryan glanced down, anger glowing in his eyes. Why did he always have to be this way? Why did they have to be here..

"Yes sir."

Bryan said which only made Boris leave.

In the training room, it was Bryan and Yuriy that were up to blade.

"3"

They both got into position;  
"2"

Yuriy gritted this teeth and Bryan bit onto his lower lip; not wanting to hurt Yuriy even more.

"1"

Each of them pulled back slightly,

"Let it rip!"

Yuriy and Bryan released their blades from the launchers,

"Wolborg!"

Yuriy shouted and the large white snow wolf emerged from it's blade.

"Falborg!"

Bryan yelled and the winged bit beast flew out from his blade. The blades continued to clash together, each bit beast letting out it's war cry. Boris smirked and laced his fingers together and leaned more over the large desk.

"We have a winner!"

A blade had fallen to the ground; as did Yuriy. Bryan's eyes widened, as did the rest of their teamates.

"Yuriy!"

Bryan, Spencer, and Ian yelled and ran over to their fallen captain.

The blue eyes opened weakly, Yuriy's team mates were right there.

"Thank God, you're okay..."

Spencer said letting out a breath. Yuriy satup with a groan of pain and leaned his back against the wall which was behind him.

"There is no such thing as God."

Yuriy spat and glanced up to Boris, who had silently approached them.

"Nicely done, Yuriy. All of you--"  
Boris went on, his voice becoming louder for all to hear.

"Hit the showers and come down to dinner!"

Yuriy blinked and tilts his head.

"What happened to lunch?"

Boris smirked and turned back around.  
"Your punishment took up lunch time."

With that said, Boris walked off. Yuriy shrugged and tried to stand, getting help from his team mates.

"The food here tastes like shit anyway."

They all nodded and headed to their showers. There all had their seperate showers in their rooms and for once their wern't camras in the bathrooms, let alone their bedrooms.

It was dinner time and everyone met up in the lobby. Yuriy stood in line behind Bryan and infront of Spencer. Slop was thrown onto their trays and they headed to their seats. Couches. That's what they sat on. They ate the slop, but, hey, it was better then getting nothing and starving to death. Yuriy's wounds were healing slowly, the pain was losing it's touch at least.

The speakers came on with Boris' voice sounding that it was time for bed. All of the boys dumped their trays and headed into their rooms. It was cold and snowing outside, which brought in the cold inside; they wouldn't allow heat; except for in Boris' room. All of the boys were curled tightly up in their blankets and shivering with their teeth chattering. When it was cold, those would always be long nights. A screaming was heard and all of the boys woke up with a snap of their eyes, all looking out their doors to see the guards looking around.  
"What's going on, sir?"  
Yuriy asked to a guard who shrugged his shoulders and looked off into the direction of the scream. One of the guards threw a hand forward, meaning for the other guards to follow as he ran off down the halls. Everyone went back into their bedrooms except for Bryan, Yuriy, Spencer, and Ian.  
"We need to go see what's up."

Yuriy said softly and they all nodded and ran the oposite way from the guards, down to Boris' room. Yuriy knocked on the big wooden door and then held his hands to his chest for warmth. Boris opened his door and saw the four boys.

"What is it?"

The man questioned as he saw Yuriy shaking slightly.

"We all heard a scream. What's going on?"

Boris smiled and patted Yuriy's shoulder.

"You must have just imagined it."  
Yuriy shook his head, the red strands falling over his face.

"But we didn't, sir. Even the guards and other boys heard it and we're all confused."

Boris opened the door a bit more, Kai was behind it, yet they still couldn't see him orhis badly bleeding body.

"I still don't know. Go back to bed, boys. Someone probably just killed themselves is all."

They all just nodded and turned around, Kai let out a yelp and got smacked by Boris, the boys looking back to Boris.

"Someone's in there with you."

Yuriy said angerly and shoved Boris back and opened the door more.  
"Kai!"

Kai fell onto the ground and Yuriy ran into the bedroom, helping him up. Bryan, Spencer and Ian were about to run in after their team mate but Boris closed the door; Bryan's fist then slamming into the door,  
"Damnit!"

Ian stood up straight,  
"I'll go call Voltaire."

Bryan and Spencer nodded and Ian ran off. Yuriy and Kai were both knocked back into the wall, both of them howling in pain as their backs cracked.

"Now boys, it's going to get more wild."

They both scooted back into the wall and whimpered. A knock came to the door and Boris opened it half way. There was Voltaire; Spencer, Bryan and Ian were bowing on their knees behind him. Voltaire opened the door all the way and hit Yuriy and Kai. Having felt this, Voltaire looked back to the boys.

"Voltaire, it's not what you think, sir."

Voltaire helped Kai and Yuriy up.

"All five of you, go into Yuriy's room, I'll be there in a moment."

They all nodded and ran down the hall.

"Sir.."

Voltaire smacked Boris across the face, which he was taken back at such a thing.  
"If you ever lay a hand on my grandson, Kai, again, I will personally beat the shit out of you. Do you understand me?"

Boris nodded.  
"Yuriy, Spencer, and Ian are Kai's friends and team, even harm them again, it will be ten times as worse right back at you, from me."  
Boris hung his head and nodded. Voltaire left, slamming the door behind him.

Voltaire entered Yuriy's room and saw all five boys curled up on the bed together. Voltaire closed the door and walked over to the five boys.  
"I've made sure that he won't hurt youfive again."

Yuriy looked up slowly, his eyes sadening.

"But.. what about the others?"  
Voltaire shook his head.

"Why can't we leave?"

Yuriy asked something else.

"Because we need you in our plan to take over the world."

They all looked down at the same time.  
"Yuriy. You are to report to the science lab tomorrow morning. It's your last night as a human."  
Voltaire stated and frowned as well.

"Put your masks back on, boys. And you should be fine."

With that, Voltaire left. All eyes were on Yuriy.  
"Go on to bed, you guys.."  
They all nodded.

"Kai.. you can take my room, I'm going to stay in here with Yuriy.."

Kai nodded to Bryan and the rest of them left. Bryan set his forehead against Yuriy's.

"I don't want to be a cyborg.. I want my emotions back, I want to be human.. Why must this happen? Why doesn't somebody do something?.."  
Bryan silenced Yuriy by pressing his lips onto the other boy's. Their eyes slipped closed at once, their bodies falling back onto the bed.

The sun came through the windows and onto the two naked boys, tangled up together. They both awakened, they had made love for the last time. Bryan settled a kiss onto Yuriy's head and the redhead stood, getting his boxers on at least. Bryan put his cloths on and watched as Yuriy left.

Yuriy entered the lab, Boris standing infront of the tube of liquid.

"Good, you're in the right attire for going in here."

Yuriy nodded and looked down to the floor. Boris lifted Yuriy's chin up and smirked,

"Don't worry, we'll save you from the emotions that are plaguing your beautiful mind."

Yuriy was slowly lowered into the tube, the liquid flooding over his being, the top then being locked over him. Boris smirked and placed a hand over the see through tube. It was strange how Yuriy could breathe, but, it was a special kind that was suposed to be breathed in and so it would change him. The door were thrown open and Bryan ran in. Yuriy's closed eyes snapped open as he heard Bryan. Bryan knocked out a few people who were in his way. Bryan's hand was set onto the tube and Yuriy did the same. Spencer and Ian ran in and stopped as they watched this. Bryan's lips pressed onto the tube and Yuriy followed, his on Bryan's, but the tube was still in the way. They both pulled away, tears streaming down each of their cheeks, though you couldn't see Yuriy's.

"I love you.."

Bryan whispered sadly as he knew this was the end of their relationship. Yuriy would be a cold-hearted machine. Yuriy covered his mouth as he sobbed.  
"I love you, too.."

He whispered and set his hand back onto the tube where Bryan's was.

"That's enough."

Boris said and snapped his fingers for the guards to take them away. But Spencer and Ian fended them off, Bryan taking a few steps back and the three of themran out. Yuriy's eyes closed the rest of the way, the unseen tears still falling as his hands fell to his sides. The liquid lifting his hair up. Boris smirked and nodded.  
"Flip the switch."

And there it was, the transfer was starting to make Yuriy into a cyborg. Inside Yuriy's mind there were images of his and Bryan's night together, of him and his team mates laughing happily. All of the good memories were erased from his mind, each time a good memory was erased, his mind would say "cannot compute". The only memories left were of him being beaten, raped, of him killing his drunken, abusive, father, of his mother dying a little before hand. All of the tourchuring memories was all that remained. Voltaire entered the room and smirked.  
"Is that--"

Boris set a finger onto Voltaire's lips.  
"Shh.. Don't speak his name as of yet, he has a special one."  
All of the scientists, and guards were watching as well. Bryan, Ian, Spencer and Kai were watching through the air vents, their eyes wide.

"Cyber Tala."

Yuriy's eyes opened, the once soft blue eyes were nowcold, dark and empty. Boris and Voltaire's laughing echoed through out the intire manner.

FIN

Please R&R.

Everything's gonna be alright - Vsyo boodet harasho  
Hello? - Privet?  
How are you? - Kak dila?  
I'm ok - Narmani  
I see - Panyatna  
Wait a minute - shast  
Cute - sympatichna  
It is - Eta ...  
Thank you - Spashiba  
Now - See chas  
What is this? - Shto eta?


End file.
